Twilight
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 89. Twilight: "Who knew that a simple book series made six teams bond?" Not supposed to insult the books, but it may seem like that at first.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 89: Twilight**

The entire fiasco started with a book.

Apparently, Alex, who is Kagami's basketball trainer in the U.S., wanted Kagami to read one of her favorite book series. In one night.

So Kagami did that and he came to school with bags under his eyes and muttering about sparkly vampires or something like that. His eye kept on twitching, and Kuroko was quick to notice his teammate/friend/light distress during practice.

"What did you do last night to cause you to be so irritated, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Alex wanted me to read a stupid book series, and now I'm scarred for life," Kagami stated bluntly.

"I don't think that the book is that bad."

"Oh yeah? Then you get the same book and read it yourself!"

"What is the book called?"

"_Twilight_."

So Kuroko got the book and all of it's sequels and read it over the weekend.

* * *

On Monday, Kuroko showed up to school with his usual neutral expression. Kagami immediately inquired about the book at practice.

"I hate it," the shadow stated as bluntly as usual.

"See what I mean?!" Kagami yelled, attracting the attention of his teammates.

Riko went up to the conversing duo and said sweetly, "What are doing?"

"Talking about the worst book in existence," Kuroko said.

"What?"

"It's called _Twilight._"

"It's only a matter of opinion. Maybe I don't think it is bad," Hyuuga jumped into the conversation.

"Then our opinion is that it is very terrible," Kagami responded.

"We'll all read it and talk about it during lunch next week then," Riko stated with finality. "Now, start running!"

* * *

The final results of the poll?

People who hated _Twilight_: Kuroko, Kagami, Mitobe, Koganei, Furihata, Tsuchida, and Izuki

People who liked _Twilight_: Riko, Hyuuga (reluctantly), Kiyoshi (also reluctantly), and Fukuda

They began a huge debate about it, but the lunch period was too short. Riko said that they would continue their discussion on Saturday.

* * *

Kuroko was holding his phone to his ear as he was walked to Tokyo Mall **(A/N: I made that up, so it may or may not exist)**. His former captain asked him to meet him there, and _nobody_ defies Akashi Seijuro. Even if it means skipping out on the huge debate, but that's the reason why he held his cell phone to his ear.

He wasn't very surprised to see that the rest of the GoM were there waiting for their captain.

"Damn it, where is Akashi? He's always late," Aomine said.

Kuroko muted his end of the phone conversation and said, "It's not like you have anything better to do Aomine-kun."

As expected, everyone screamed at his 'sudden' appearance. Kise recovered first and he shrieked while trying to tackle-hug Kuroko: "When did you get here, Kurokochii?!"

"A few minutes ago," he replied while sidestepping Kise's hug, making the model crash to the ground. He un-muted his phone and said, "Kagami-kun does have a point, Senpai."

"Who are you talking to, Kuroko?" Midorima questioned.

Before Kuroko could answer, a voice said, "Yes, we would like to know who is so important that you have to keep a phone conversation with them."

"Hello, Aka-chin," Murasakibara broke the silence that befell the miracles, then went back to munching on his snacks.

Indeed, Akashi was strolling casually to them. He said, "Answer my question, Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked as if he would answer the red head's question, but then he said, "They sparkle in sunlight, Riko-senpai. I don't think that makes them very manly."

He then proceeded to mute his phone and said to his confused former team, "The Seirin basketball team is having an argument about a book series that Kagami read that was published in America."

"Why?" Midorima said, having an expression that said that he thinks that the discussion is pointless. He pushed up his glasses with his left, bandaged hand while holding his lucky item, a wine glass, in his right hand.

"Look at yourself before you judge Seirin, Shintaro," Akashi said for the sake of pointing out Midorima's own weirdness rather than for defending Seirin.

"Because most of the team hates the series while the others who like it are trying to convince us that it is a good book," Kuroko replied. Akashi had a thoughtful expression on his face for a minute, then said, "Give me the phone, Tetsuya."

Kuroko un-muted the phone again and placed it in Akashi's outstretched hand. Akashi held it up to his ear and said, "This is Akashi Seijuro."

_"Akashi?! What the hell are you doing on Kuroko's phone?!"_

"Postpone the debate until next week."

_"And why would we do that, Akashi?"_

"Are you defying me, Taiga?"

_"N-no."_

"Then don't question me."

He gave the phone back to Kuroko, who took it and held it up to his ear. He said, "I suggest that you listen to Akashi-kun if you want to see another day."

It took only a minute until Kuroko hung up.

Akashi smiled and said, "You all have a week to read the entire book series. We will meet at Tetsuya's house and go to where Tetsuya's team is meeting at. What is the series called?"

"The first book is called _Twilight._"

* * *

Skipping all of the boring details of the debate, the basketball players met at a standstill, so Akashi ordered the rest of the GoM to tell their teammates. They had to go to a freaking gym to hold all of the people.

"Alex made you read the book, Kagami?" Himuro Tatsuya asked his ex-brother. Kagami only nodded in response.

"Did she make you?" Kagami questioned.

"No, I read it on my own." Kagami gaped at his response.

Again skipping all of the boring details, it took them weeks to reach another standstill. They reread the books, and kept on meeting at the gym every Saturday. The six teams eventually moved on to different books until it became a sort of book club.

Who knew that a simple book series made six teams bond?

**If you actually like Twilight, then I'm deeply sorry to how I opened up the story. I did try to fix it by making some people like the book.  
**

**I just saved the document, and it's the longest oneshot that I have written! I'm happy now that I finally wrote over 1000 words for this challenge!**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
